Timeless Love
by Legolas's Lover Andraste
Summary: Kenshin and Sano have to fight to stay together throughout time. But it is harder than it seems. Will they be able to stay together or will they give up?
1. The problem and prophecy

A Timeless Love

************************************************************************************************************

Taking in a deep breath Sano walked into the dojo and started to look for Kenshin. Finding him in the back washing the dishes Sano walked over and tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. Spinning around to see Sano Kenshin relaxed and smiled.

"Sano did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you Kenshin. Somewhere where some one can't listen in on the conversation or walk in on it."

"All right follow me," he said leading Sano into the dojo. Walking to his room he closed the door and sat down.

"No one ever bugs me in here. So I figure that it is the safest place to talk," he said.

"Listen Kenshin. I don't know what gender you chase after and I probably don't wanna know. I'm gay I have known that for a long time. There's something that you need to know but I want you to promise me that no matter what happens we will always be friends okay?"

"Sure Sano."

"I am in love with you. I have been since the first minute that we have met. Back before I challenged you to a fight. I didn't realize it then but I did realize it when you left for Kyoto. I know you are probably straight and in love with Kaoru but I thought that you needed to know this and I will be leaving now because I see that you probably don't want me here after that declaration of love." Sano said spinning around to leave. Kenshin stood up and grabbed Sano's wrist. 

"Sano don't leave. Listen I don't know who or what gave you the crazy notion that I loved Kaoru but I don't. I never have. I don't think I ever will. I believe that at one point in my life yes I did use to be straight. I also think that my being straight died when Tomoe died. From there I have always made it look like I was straight. I tried to make myself believe that I was straight but the truth was that I was gay.

"Sano I know what you felt when we met because I felt it to. That I did. I love you as well. Sano try not to be silly when declaring love all right? Now listen when did you ever get the silly idea that I wouldn't want to be friends with you because you loved me?" Kenshin questioned.

"Well it's just that so many people are prejudiced against gays that I thought that maybe you would be holy shit!" Sano exclaimed. 

"What?" Kenshin asked spinning around.

"Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes" Kenshin replied. Then he walked over and hugged Sano. Sano decided he was going to take it a step farther as he kissed Kenshin. Wrapping his arms around Sano, Kenshin pulled apart and gasped. 

"Sano has anyone ever told you that you are an excellent kisser?"

"No has anyone ever told you that?"

"No" Sitting down on the floor Kenshin put his head against Sano's leg. 

"Sano, what are we going to do about the living conditions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you basically live on the other side of Tokyo and I live here at the dojo. Kaoru would suspect something if you came over a lot everyday. I don't think she is very friendly to gays. So what should we do?"

"Well you can move into my place or I can move over here."

"Let's think about it. Alright Sano?"

"Sure."

Three days later……………….

"I can't believe that Sano wanted to move in." Kaoru said for the twentieth time that day as they helped Sano move his stuff into the room next to Kenshin's. Sano himself was buried in the boxes that had already come into the room. He was busy trying to set up the shelves for some of his stuff that he didn't want packed away. At that moment Kenshin walked in carrying some of Sano's clothes. That was all they would let him carry anyway, the light things that wouldn't break if he fell. Setting it down he walked over and helped Sano put the shelf together.

"Kenshin why don't you set up my room while I move my things. You seem better at it then I do."

"Sano! That's mean. Are you trying to say that I am clumsy and can't handle a simple move?"

"I think that is exactly what I think he is saying!" Kaoru exclaimed laughing as Kenshin made a face. 

"No that is not it at all you ugly mouse girl! I'm just saying that if I stay here and do it you probably won't be able to find the room or me. Kenshin would be able to organize it way better than I ever could. Besides you and Yahiko are going to slow. I could have been moved in and asleep for an hour by now!" Sano retorted. Glaring Kaoru dropped the box she was holding on Kenshin's foot and marched out. Yahiko laughed and set his box down. Walking over he helped Kenshin and Sano get the box off. Opening the lid Yahiko groaned.

"Ah Sano I don't think that your collection of antique swords is okay. They seem to be rather broken!" Looking up Yahiko yelped and flew across the room. Sano was helping Kenshin over to a chair he had brought from his house and was glaring at the exact place Kaoru had been standing with pure red and glowing eyes. Pulling Kenshin's sandal off he then took Kenshin's sock off. Looking closely at his foot Sano determined that nothing was broken and that his foot was probably just numb or in a lot of pain. 

"KAORU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sano yelled. Kenshin attempted to stand up and stop him from going after Kaoru but instead of completely standing up he managed to fall on his face.

"Oro!"

Kaoru was practicing when she heard Sano yell he was going to kill her. Rolling her eyes she kept practicing that is until Sano ran out with Yahiko on his heels. Yahiko was yelling at Sano that it wasn't that bad and that he shouldn't be over reacting about the situation. Stopping in front of Kaoru Sano glared and demanded an apology.

"For breaking your swords?"

"No for hurting Kenshin's foot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You dropped my sword collection on Kenshin's foot and hurt him. I could really care less about my sword collection I can start that again. But Kenshin's foot is irreplaceable. Now go in there and say sorry to Kenshin!"

"I don't have to!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Quit being a pain in my butt Sano!"

"You're the pain in my ass!" 

"Quit arguing both of you!" Yahiko shrieked at them. Turning around they glared at him.

"Listen Kaoru you do owe Kenshin an apology. Sano you should go and finish moving you things before it gets dark. Now go before I hurt you both!" Nodding Kaoru and Sano both agreed and left to do their certain chores. Kaoru came into the room and apologized to Kenshin who told her it was okay and Sano finished moving his stuff in quietly and quickly. 

After dinner Kenshin cleaned the dishes and then walked into Sano's room and sat down next to Sano. 

"So I guess you decided to move over here, but why? You and Kaoru don't get along very well."

"Well I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving the dojo again. That and there is more room here. Besides Kenshin I see the dojo as your home. I could care less about the place that I was living in before." Kenshin just smiled and then laid his head down onto Sano's chest. Sano wrapped his arms around Kenshin's waist and smiled. Leaning down he kissed Kenshin again. Responding to the kiss Kenshin laid backwards onto Sano's bed and let Sano dominate over him. Pulling back Sano looked into Kenshin's eyes.

"Kenshin do me a favor do this when you're ready not because you want to make me happy. Alright?"

"Alright Sano." Kenshin murmured before falling asleep in Sano's arms. 

I week later…………

Kenshin was waiting for Sano to return from visiting Katsu when he got a bad feeling. Getting antsy he started to walk around in circles to try to figure it out.

"Kenshin stop that you're making me dizzy!" Yahiko and Kaoru exclaimed at once. Murmuring his apologies Kenshin picked up his sword and walked out of the dojo with Kaoru and Yahiko behind him. On the way they picked up Megumi who wanted to know what was going on. Kaoru offered no explanation to what was going on so she tagged along. Walking over to Katsu's Kenshin knocked politely. 

"Yes?" Katsu asked as he answered the door.

"Is Sano here?" Kenshin asked rather coldly.

"No he left about an hour ago. Why?"

"He never came back to the dojo and I have a really bad feeling about this." Kenshin murmured.

"Well maybe he is out gambling." Katsu suggested.

"No the last time I got a bad feeling about something Sano was attacked by Saito. Something is wrong." he said and then turned to leave. Katsu through his shoes on and then followed the small troop out the door. Walking around the whole city of Tokyo they asked about Sano. When they got the same answer over and over again that no one had seen the boy they started to panic slightly. Finally someone told them that they had seen Sano walking towards the woods with some person that she had never seen in Tokyo before. Nodding and then thanking her they ran towards the woods intent on finding Sano. Kenshin was thinking the whole time that Sano better not die on him. Reaching the woods they managed to find the clearing that Sano and the man would probably be in. What they found shocked them. In the clearing just like they had suspected was the man that the woman had described. But at his feet was a very dead Sano. 

"Sano!" running over to the dead body, Kenshin picked up Sano's head and tried to get him to wake up. When he realized that Sano had been dead for at least an hour he growled dangerously low at the man. 

"Pity. I have been trying to get my sword out for an hour. The pathetic creature's last words were `I'm sorry Kenshin.' Wonder who Kenshin was?" He murmured a little to loudly. Standing up Kenshin pulled out his sword and flipped the blade to his reverse blade sword. Looking up everyone noticed the pure red eyes that Kenshin had. Holding his sword to his face he closed his eyes and thought a final prayer to Sano. 

"Hiten Mitserugi Ryu! Dou Ryu Sen!" he called out and then killed the man with nothing to hold him back. Then he looked towards the sky and as something came out he fainted. Kaoru and the others looked up towards the sky to see the dragon that had flown from Kenshin's body. As it landed he noticed that the body he had been in and it's lover on the ground. Then it turned its head to the people standing near it. 

"It's a dragon." Kaoru simply stated. 

"Duh" Katsu, Yahiko, and Megumi stated. 

"You must be friends of the little one's" it stated.

"Yes."

"I am Genubu. I have been inside the little one since he was little. What has happened?"

"Sano has been murdered but I don't know why he would react like this." Megumi said.

"Duh there were probably dating." Yahiko yelled at them. Then he walked over to Kenshin and hugged him as he woke up. Genubu just nodded and then walked over to Kenshin. Kenshin laid his head down on Genubu and just whimpered.

"Does Kenshin know you have been in his body since then?"

"Yes I have known." Kenshin whispered from where he was sitting on Genubu. Nodding they picked Kenshin up and headed back towards Tokyo. When they got there they told the police chief that they had discovered a murder and that Kenshin had killed the murderer. 

"Who was murdered? Did you know him?"

"Yes it was Sanosuke Sagara." they said and then walked to the dojo. Laying Kenshin down in Sano's room they went to their own and began to mourn over their fallen friend. 

I week later……………….

Kaoru came into Sano's room to see Kenshin still in it brushing his hair again.

"Kenshin what are you doing?"

"Brushing my hair."

"Why?"

"Because if it isn't brushed then Sano will yell at me when he gets home. He gets mad if I don't brush my hair. Sano says I have pretty hair."

"Kenshin snap out of this delusional world! Sano is dead and he isn't coming back!" Kaoru yelled. Kenshin looked up at her and whimpered. He then looked back at the mirror and began to brush his hair again. Genubu appeared next to him and patted his shoulder. He then walked outside and looked at Katsu and the others.

"He has blocked everything that has to do with the real world. He has also made his own little world in which everything is perfect. I think he will die this way."

"Kenshin. Will Kenshin be alright?" Megumi asked the dragon quietly.

"Yes he will be alright," he said before he started to glow. All of a sudden in the house and at the burial site where Sano was buried they saw two more glows. As Genubu's body began to fade they asked him what he was doing.

"I am giving my life to bring Sano back into this existence. They will have as many lives as it will take to get them together and to have a happy life that ends with them dying a normal death by themselves. You four will have to take care of them. Don't worry," he said as he saw Yahiko's face, " I have lived since the beginning of time. I have out lived my life. Help Kenshin and Sano live theirs." He said as he completely faded. All of a sudden the world around them started to glow. As the glow faded they were nowhere in sight and the dojo had been burned to the ground. On a mountain somewhere a man's head shot up as he as well vanished. Then else where several graves and people vanished as well. Each soul that was coming back and person being transported with the same mission in mind. 

To help Kenshin and Sano Get and stay together.

The spell used was in these words:

Bound forever

Never to part

This is a grave

Matter of heart

They can always start and restart

But with their love for each other

Until they never grieve for one another

They will be bound continuously together

Forever and fornever.

************************************************************************************************************

Hi there! I hope that the story doesn't suck. I would like to make a few comments about certain things in the story. First of all the man that killed Sano doesn't have a name because I was to lazy to look up the word for chopped man or something like that. Second of all when he comments about not being able to pull his sword out I meant the Japanese sword, not his cock. Third of all I was not being hentai when I said that Kenshin pulled out his sword and flipped the blade. I think it would be rather painful to flip his dick. Lastly the spell at the end is actually a poem that my sister SailorChibiSaturn loaned me. I will give it back eventually. Ja ne!


	2. A new Life for Kenshin

Starting off again

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sitting down at his desk Sano stared at the windows wishing that school would end. He ended up at the all boys' school because his family had died and the state determined that he had to go to school. That was when he noticed what looked to be a girl walking towards the school. Sitting straight up he watched it until it disappeared into the school. A few minutes later the teacher came in and smiled. 

"Class this is your new student Kenshin Himura. He may look to be a girl but trust us he is male, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now. Kenshin please sit down next to Sanosuke Sagara please." Kenshin bowed respectfully and sat down where the teacher had indicated. Looking slightly nervous he stared down at his hands. Then the class burst into laughter. Looking up he gave a questioning look. Then he noticed what was so funny. Someone had dumped a small container of paint on his head. Looking at the teacher he stood and walked towards the bathroom with his eyes still downcast like they had been when he had walked into the class. 

Walking into the bathroom Kenshin started to clean his hair off. When he got all the paint out he managed to get all of the excess water off, he then walked back to the class but hesitated when he heard them talking. 

"You must learn to grow up. You know I'm surprised at your behavior! You have never acted like that towards a new student. What has gotten into you?"

"Well we have never had a girl as a new student either! Besides it was funny! Anyway it's not like we hurt him, we were just playing around."

"Just because you were fucking around doesn't mean that you can go around treating him like that! Besides that trick was immature and even if I did want to tease him I wouldn't have gone that far! Now grow up!"

"I guess Sano is right. Okay we admit it was childish."

~I guess that Sano is the leader of the school. ~ Kenshin thought. Walking back in he sat down and averted his eyes to his lap again. Sano looked out of the corner of his eyes to see that Kenshin was looking up just enough to see what the teacher was writing on the board. Then he noticed that Kenshin wasn't taking notes like everyone else. The teacher noticed that to. Erasing what was on the board he looked towards Kenshin. 

"Not to tease you or make you think that I do this to all of the new students but if you think that you don't have to take notes like everyone else. I would like you to rewrite all of the notes out on the board Kenshin." Standing up Kenshin walked back towards the board and picked up the chalk. Quickly he wrote all of the notes on the board and sat back down. The teacher was astounded at this as he sat down the teacher picked up the chalk and began to write the notes down again. 

By the end of the period Kenshin was very embarrassed. Scrambling out of his seat he hurried to his next class. Sitting down he pulled out pen and paper like everyone else. Beginning to write the notes down he realized that the day was not going the way he had hoped. Finishing the class easily he walked out of the room and towards gym class. Putting the outfit on he blushed at how it made him look kind of petite and girlish. Beginning to stretch out he heard the laughter behind him and groaned, this was gonna be a long day. Then he bent over backwards and flipped without using his hands. All of a sudden the laughter stopped and Kenshin turned around to see the looks that he was getting.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"I just did! I have always been able to do things like that!" he said and then turned back around when the teacher called for his attention. When the class started he felt a little foolish because they were in their track unit. Jogging along with everyone else he noticed that Sano was barely trying. Because of his long legs, all he had to do was walk briskly. Jogging up next to him Kenshin smiled.

"Hello Sano!"

"Hi Kenshin. How's your first day going?"

"Awful! All the kids laugh at me and make me feel like I'm a clown at a serious court case. They keep calling me a girl and the only way I got them to stop laughing in the gym was by doing a back-flip without using my hands!"

"Well it seems as if you aren't doing so hot. Why don't you meet me at this dance club tonight at seven? Oh and Kenshin I suggest that you wear something form fitting!" He said as he ran into the locker rooms to change and shower off. Looking down at the paper he noticed the name and memorized it. Then he ran in and through it out. Changing he wondered why Sano was inviting him to go dancing. Throwing on his school uniform he ran to his last period. 

Walking home Kenshin thought about what he was going to say to get out of the house that night. Walking in he was hit in the face and sent flying backwards. Looking up he saw his father looking down on him. 

"Where have you been?"

"In school!"

"Liar!"

"No I swear I was! See here's my homework and the forms the school wants you to sign." he said almost timidly. Looking up his father caught sight of the fading black eye. 

"I hope that no one has seen that! I don't need child protection on me again."

"I made sure that no one saw it," he said meekly. His father nodded and signaled for him to go do his homework. Walking to his room he sat down and began to do his homework. Looking up about two hours later he stood up and began to cook dinner. When his father came into the kitchen he became upset at the fact that it wasn't on the table already. Pulling his fist back he punched him and Kenshin was sent through the air and crashed into the table. Backing up Kenshin noticed that his father was slightly drunk. Trying to shield himself from the flurry of blows that came his way, Kenshin began to think of Sano.

__

He walked to school with the lunch he packed

Nobody knows what he's holding back

Wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday

He hides the bruises with the denim and sleeves

Sitting in homeroom the first thing that everyone noticed was that he had his hair down. Keeping his face down during the entire class he noticed that Sano was watching him inquisitively. 

__

The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes he wishes he was never born

Walking over to Kenshin at his locker after school he pulled his head up and stared at his face, which was covered in bruises. Pulling Kenshin to his house he began to take care of his bruises. Then he pulled Kenshin's head down for a bruising kiss. Looking startled Kenshin pulled his head back and fell out of the bed. Sano got down next to him and kissed him again. Kissing back Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sano's neck. Falling backwards Kenshin moaned as Sano began to kiss his neck and then he pulled his shirt off. Beginning to suck one of the taut nipples Sano smiled as Kenshin moaned loudly. 

__

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone

In a world that he can't rise above

But his dreams gave him wings and he flies to a place 

Where he's loved

Concrete Angel

Falling on the floor next to him, Sano looked at the clock. Kenshin caught sight of it as well. Standing up he got dressed and then kissed Sano goodbye before rushing out the door. Racing home Kenshin knew he was going to get it this time. A figure in the darkness shook their head silently knowing how this would end.

__

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be to late

__

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone

In a world he can't rise above

But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place

Where he's loved 

Concrete Angel

Sano raced towards Kenshin house the next morning. He had a bad feeling. Kicking the door open he saw what had to be part of a really big struggle Racing into Kenshin's room he fell to the floor. In the middle of the room he saw Kenshin's lifeless body. Picking up the phone he called the police and detained Kenshin's father. The next afternoon the art class erected a concrete statue of him and placed it in the school garden. Sano committed suicide the same day.

__

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel boy with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world had forgot

__

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone

In a world that he _can't rise above_

But his dreams give him wings _and he flies to a place_

Where he' s loved

Concrete Angel

************************************************************************************************************************************

Hi there sorry it took so long to update! The song is concrete angel and it is by Martina McBride. I did change the song a little. The changes were the lyrics are actually written with 'she' where I have 'he'. Next I have 'denim and sleeves' and the actual lyrics are 'line and lace'. Those are the only changes. I know I barely gave them a chance but I had to do a lot of things. Ja ne!


End file.
